The present invention relates to an adapter that permits small, relatively inexpensive, ammunition to be fired in a large weapon, such as a 3 inch/50 gun.
Various modification devices have been made for use on guns so that they may be used for purposes other than for which they were designed. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,026, entitled, "Extension Barrel For Use In Firing Projectiles With Firearm Using Blank Cartridges", which issued Sept. 12, 1972, to Larry A. Rose, there is disclosed an auxiliary barrel which can be attached to the muzzle end of a firearm so that projectiles such as tranquilizer darts, tear gas projectiles and the like can be fired by using blank cartridges.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,108, entitled "Smooth Bore Gun Adapter", which issued Apr. 9, 1974, to Robert Mainhardt and Gary G. Niskala, another adapter for a weapon, such as a shot gun, is shown, which attaches to the barrel of a weapon to reduce effectiveness so that the weapon is not lethal.